


Cybretron's Fairytale

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: The event of the hit ABC show Once Upon A Time, set in the Transformers Prime universe! Airachnid places a curse on all of Cybertron, turning its inhabitants human and sending them to Earth with no recollection of their pasts.





	1. Beginnings

Once upon a time, in another galaxy, on another planet, there lived metal beings called Cybertronians, but you and I know them as, the Transformers.    
  
The Cybertronians have fought in a world wide civil war for many, many years. But soon all of that was about to change. With Optimus Prime leading the Autobots, and Megatron with his army of Decepticons, it seemed that there was no end in sight. However, one Decepticon will stand up and take their own path to destruction with a spell. A spell you may ask? How? That's simple. This version of Cybertron contains magic. Yes, magic.    
  
A spell that would send the Cybertronians,   
  
to our world.    
  
As humans.    
  
This is how it began......    
  
********   
  
In his semi truck vehicle mode, Optimus Prime raced through the streets of the devastation of his once home town of Iacon. There had been a Decepticon attack on the city recently, and one of the members of his squadron was reported to be killed in action.    
  
A femme named, Arcee.    
  
The two of them had grown to be the closest of friends, and some say that it was more than that. Well, they were right. During the war the two fell in love, but that's a story for another time.    
  
He raced through the streets, trying to reach Arcee as quickly as he could. He didn't want to believe what he read in that field report. In fact he hardly ever wanted to hear it. If it were to be true, he had to see it for himself.    
  
After searching for what seemed like forever to the Prime, he came across a group of seven Autobots, one of them he recognized instantly that was placed in a glass coffin.    
  
He came to a halt, transforming into his robot form as he took in the sight. The other Autobots looked up to see him, grief on their faces.    
  
"You're too late." one of them spoke sadly.    
  
"No, no!" Optimus jogged over, looking down at the dark blue femme who laid in the coffin, arms crossed over her chest. He didn't want it to end like this. He had to say goodbye. A proper goodbye.   
  
"Open it." He commanded.    
  
"You're too late, I'm sorry." An autobot replied. He had a white paint job with red and green lines with a black helmet. Optimus remembered him. He was Wheeljack. "She's gone."   
  
Optimus walked over, kneeling down beside the coffin. "At least let me say goodbye?"   
  
Wheeljack and the two other Autobots who stood on the other side of the coffin thought about it, before reaching over and pulling on the opening of the coffin, revealing the dead femme of Arcee to the outside world.    
  
Optimus leaned over her, lowering his head down as he gave her a kiss. Just one last kiss before she had to go. All of a sudden, there was a light that brightened around them and then it blast off like a shock wave, spreading all over the city, maybe even all over the planet. Once Optimus was done and moved his head back up, he watched in pure shock as a gasp escaped the femme's mouth as she opened her optics, her colour scheme brightening. Wheeljack and the others were just as surprised.    
  
Arcee looked around from where she laid for a moment, before setting her gaze on the Prime. "You." she smiled, raising her hand up, placing it on Optimus' left cheek. "You found me."    
  
"I will always find you." He reminded. "Did you ever doubt I would?"   
  
Optimus helped Arcee sit up by taking her hand and pulling her up. Wheeljack and the others looked down at the coffin covering they held in their hands, looked at each other with a nod, and they all tossed it aside, realizing they wouldn't need it after all.    
  
"You never have to worry." said Optimus.    
  
"Do you promise?" Arcee asked.    
  
"I promise." Optimus answered with a smile.    
  
********   
  
A few days later, Optimus had proposed to Arcee to become his sparkmate and of course she said yes. Even with the war brewing, the Autobots worked together to make this wedding possible and to make it as enjoyable as possible. Many Autobots attended this event, including the sparkmates closest friends were there.    
  
"And do you Arcee, take Optimus Prime to be your sparkmate? And love him for all eternity?"    
  
"I do." She smiled.    
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest.    
  
All of the Autobots cheered and clapped for the two of them. They knew that with Optimus and Arcee joining together, their combined strength could prove to be a great advantage for their cause. Maybe even win the war.    
  
As the two leaned in to kiss, the main doors to Cybertron Command, the place where the wedding was held, flew open, and a figure walked into the room. She had a sleek figure with a black colour scheme with purple and gold highlights. She had horns on her head, black in the front, and gold on the back, purple optics and lips, and she had spider legs on her back, plus high heels for feet.    
  
"Airachnid." Arcee growled.    
  
"Sorry I'm late." Airachnid smirked.    
  
As Airachnid proceeded forward across the aisle, two Autobot guards charged forward to attack her. But the spider 'Con was one step a head of them, thrusting two of her spider legs at them, piercing through their armour and stabbing them. Everyone gasped with fear as she tossed the two aside, making her way towards Optimus and Arcee.    
  
"It's her!" One screamed.    
  
Arcee summoned her forearm blades and took a protective stance at the Decepticon. "She's out numbered. She can't take us all at once, she's nothing more than a witch."    
  
Optimus placed hand on her shoulder, sending her back at step and steadying her. "Don't stoop to her level, there's no need."    
  
"You're wasting your time. You've already lost. I will not let you ruin this wedding."    
  
"I didn't come here to ruin the wedding." said Airachnid. "On the contrary. I thought Arcee was offline mega cycles ago, but when I heard about this. I just had to see this for myself. And now that I know she's alive and well, I have come to give you a gift."   
  
"We want nothing from you." Arcee protested.    
  
"But you shall." Airachnid stated.    
  
"Did Megatron send you here?" Optimus asked.    
  
"My leader? No, I came here on my own. For my own mission. I simply put Megatron in his place." She answered.    
  
"You killed him?!" Wheeljack asked with shock.   
  
"I didn't kill him, no. Why would I take away Optimus' precious rival? Let's just say he is no longer the leader of the Decepticons," She explained. "Now, my gift to you. My gift is this happy, happy, happy day."    
  
She stalked around the circular altar, glancing over at the couple and their guests.    
  
"For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine." She snarled. "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken away from you. Forever. And out of your suffering? Rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness." She made it back to her original spot at the end of the aisle, shooting a glare at Arcee. "If it's the last thing I do."    
  
She then strutted down the aisle, making her way for the door. "Halt!" Optimus yelled. He transformed his hand into a blaster as he aimed it right at the Decepticon. Airachnid growled as she summoned a strange black and purple energon cube in her hand. Once Optimus open fired, Airachnid chucked the cube down, smashing it to the floor as a huge puff of smoke circled around her and made her vanish into thin air before Optimus could make his mark.    
  
After gasped and gossiped about the little play that took place. Optimus wrapped an arm around Arcee's shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. Whatever Airachnid had in store for them, he needed to be ready, for her sake.    
  
********   
  
On a bus travelling through the streets of Las Vegas, a boy sat in his seat reading a large width book about tales of the Transformers. He looked to be about 12 years old, had light brown spikey hair that was combed back and faced up like a curve, wore light purple square glasses, wore a long sleeve white dress shirt with an orange sweater vest over top, blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers. At the bottom under his feet, he had a black and red backpack with him.    
  
As he neared the end of the tale, he took a glance out of the large window, taking in the bright lights of the city. Home of over 200 hotels and casinos. Once he finished, he closed the book and pulled up his backpack to put the large object away.    
  
"Is that a good book?" A voice asked.    
  
He looked up and turned his head to see an elderly woman sitting in the seat next to him on the other side of the bus. "This? It's more than just a book." He answered.    
  
"Alright then." she chuckled. "Such an active imagination."   
  
"Arriving in Las Vegas Central Bus Station, thank you for riding Dark Horse." a voice spoke through the speakers of the bus.    
  
The bus pulled over to its stop as the boy zipped on his backpack. The boy stepped off the bus, looking up at the bright lights that seemed a lot brighter than what he saw inside the bus. He walked down a couple steps, eyeing the line of taxis until he spotted an empy vehicle. He walked over to the front passenger window, knocking gently on the window. The driver who was sipping his coffee noticed him, pulling down his window.    
  
"Uh, do you take credit cards?" The boy asked as he pulled out the plastic card.    
  
"Where to captain?" The driver asked in reply.   
  
********   
  
The sound of a loud 'bing' from the elevator alerted Madalyn Topaz Esquivel as the doors opened and she stepped out into the restaurant. Madalyn was 21 years old and fresh out of college. Tonight, she was meeting one of her "matches" from an online dating website that she signed up for. She wore a magenta dress with her brown hair hung down over her shoulders and back. She walked around the floor, looking at all of the busy tables until she found a man sitting by himself at a table for two. Madalyn recalled the image on her dates profile and recognized the man instantly.    
  
He had blonde hair with blue eyes, and tonight he wore a dark blue blazer coat with a black t-shirt underneath, black dress pants, and dress shoes. Once the man spotted the girl walking towards him, he smiled as he moved his napkin to the table and stood up, extending his hand towards her.    
  
"Madalyn?" He asked.    
  
"Brian, hi there." she replied, taking his hand as they shook. "You look relieved."   
  
"No, it's just," He began as the two sat at their table. "with the internet the photos could be--"   
  
"Fake? Outdated? Stolen from a Victoria Secret model?" Madalyn finished in question.   
  
Brain chuckled. "Pretty and funny."   
  
Madalyn chuckled back as the two smiled at each other. "So..."   
  
"So.. Tell me, something about yourself." said Brian.   
  
"Um, well I just graduated from college last week and today is my birthday." Madalyn listed.    
  
"And you're spending it with me, cool." He replied. "Do you have any family?"   
  
"I'm alone right now." she answered.    
  
"Okay, Madalyn by far you are the sexiest, and most friendliest girl I have ever met." Brian complimented.    
  
Madalyn giggled at the thought, a wide smile on her face. "Okay then. Now, what about you?"   
  
"I--"   
  
"No wait! Let me guess!" She decided.    
  
Brian grinned as he waved his hand off. "Be my guest."    
  
"Alright, um... you are handsome, and charming.." Madalyn began.    
  
"Go on." Brian grinned.    
  
"And I've never met a guy who, and stop me if I'm wrong, embezzled by your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw you in jail." said Madalyn.    
  
Brian seemed to act confused by that statment. "Uh, what?" I say acted.    
  
"And the worst part of all, this is you're newly wedded wife who loves you so much that bailed you out, and how do you repay her? You're out on a date." Madalyn continued.    
  
".... How did you know? And who are you?" Brian asked, his expression darkened.   
  
"The chick who gave her the rest of the money for your bail." Madalyn answered. "She was a friend from class."    
  
"You think you're so clever now, aren't you?" He asked her.    
  
"Yes, I think I am." Madalyn answered.    
  
Brian sighed loudly as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Well then." He shot himself up, lifting up the table with his hands as the whin got dumped on the girl. While he was in shock for those spilt amount of seconds, Brian made a break for it, just stealing a spot in the elevator before it closed.    
  
"Really?" Madalyn breathed with annoyance. Flicking some of the wine off her skin, she made her way back over to the elevator, taking it down over to the ground floor. Once she exited the building, she heard the sounds of numerous cars honking their horns, and it was then when Madalyn knew that Brian was in that direction.    
  
She walked towards the sound of the horns, spotting a man trying not to get run over as he ran across the street. She watched him quickly get into his car, but he struggled to get the engine running. Then she smirked when she noticed something. There wasn't something wrong with the engine,  it was the wheels. He couldn't move his car. That's because she called in a head with the towing company that his car was illegally parked. So they put a metal clamp on his back wheels.    
  
As he exited the vehicle and spotted the clamp, Madalyn neared the man, looking at him with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips.   
  
"You don't have to do this." He said. "I'll pay you to walk away now, I got money."   
  
"No, give it to your wife to help take care of your family." Madalyn suggested.    
  
"What the hell do you know about family?" Brian shot.    
  
Madalyn inhaled through her nose deeply as she shot him a nasty look. She grabbed his arm and shoulder and pushed him forward, hitting his head on his steering wheel, twice. He wasn't dead, if that's what you're wondering, just unconcious. She breathed out as she placed a hand at the top of his door. "Nothing."   
  
********   
  
Madalyn unlocked the door to her apartment building, while carrying a bag with a cupcake in it with her other hand and some candles. She entered the apartment, turning the lights on as she kicked the door closed with her high heels and walked on over to the kitchen table.    
  
She kicked her shoes off first before opening the bag. She pulled out a vanilla cupcake with yellow frosting and placed it on a napkin. She then brought out a box with lighter sticks and set one of them a flame, lighting one of the candles she bought and carefully placing the stick of it through the middle of the cupcake.    
  
She sighed as she slouched down, her arms crossed on the table as she laid her head down on her arms, looking at the small flame. "I wish for a better year." She closed her eyes and then blew out the candle.    
  
Right after that moment, the doorbell rang. Madalyn shot herself up and just stared at the door.    
  
"Okay, just a little bit creepy." She muttered.    
  
She slowly made her way over to the door and poked through the peep hole first to see who it was. When she looked through, she didn't see anyone. She assumed it was a prankster. But at this time of night? Must be someone who had a little too much to drink. But neither the less, she unlocked the door and opened it to look out and see if she could spot anyone from down the hall, but stopped when she saw someone waiting for her.    
  
It was a boy.    
  
He had light brown spikey hair, brown eyes, a white dress shirt with a orange sweater vest over top, a red and black backpack, blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers.    
  
"Uh, hi there." She greeted.    
  
"Hello." He greeted in reply.    
  
"Can I help you with something?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"Yes, are you Topaz? Madalyn Topaz Esquivel?" The boy asked.    
  
"Yeah, how do you know my name? Who are you?" Madalyn questioned with confusion.   
  
"You don't remember me." he said. "Don't you?"   
  
"Should I? I'll admit, the face looks familar." Madalyn replied.    
  
"That's because it should." the boy stated. "My name is Rafael, or Raf for short. I'm your brother."


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madalyn and Raf get to know each other, and then some.

"Rafael.... my brother?" Madalyn thought in her head. "No... he couldn't be. There's no way!"   
  
As she processed this information that was given to her, Rafael slipped under her arm and into the apartment. And that was only when Madalyn regained focused and shifted her gaze to the boy. "Hey!" She closed the door and followed him into the kitchen. "Hey kid! Kid... kid?"   
  
He just kept walking around the apartment, ignoring her calls.    
  
"I don't recall having a brother."    
  
"I don't blame you. It happened when I was just a baby." he said.    
  
"Where are your parents?" Madalyn asked him.    
  
He stopped walking as he walked over to one of the chairs, placing a hand on the railing as he finally turned around and faced her.    
  
"12 years ago, did your mother give up a baby for adoption?" Rafael asked.    
  
After that I froze. The scene played back in her head. Madalyn remembered her mom saying that she was pregnant with a boy, but it came completely out of nowhere. It was unexpected to the girl, and actually to her parents as well. They never planned for that. They didn't want to just give up the baby and have it killed. They decided that once the baby was born, they would give him to an orphanage so he could be adopted and have a more deserving family. It's just that they felt they weren't ready for a second child, and too be honest, Madalyn wasn't entirely sure that she wanted a sibling.    
  
"That was me." Rafael finished.    
  
Madalyn felt so shocked and fearfully inside. She tried to keep her emotions in check, thinking that the slightest look might make Rafael uncomfortable and hurt his feelings. She didn't know why she did that.... keeping her emotions in check. Did she get it from her parents maybe?   
  
"Give me a minute." She finally spoke up.    
  
Rafael nodded as Madalyn left the room, closing the door behind her as she came into her bathroom. Her mouth gaped as she breathed in and out, looking at herself in the mirror.    
  
"This isn't happening." She thought. "No way."   
  
"Hey, do you have any juice?" Rafael asked.    
  
Even with the door closed, Madalyn could still hear him.    
  
"Never mind, found some." Raf added.    
  
Madalyn took one last breath before reentering the kitchen, looking at Rafael who was drinking some orange juice, straight from its container. She walked over to him, standing on the other side of the table.    
  
"We should probably get going." he said.   
  
"Going where?" Madalyn asked him as she crossed her arms.    
  
"I want you to come home with me." Raf smiled.    
  
Madalyn's eyes widened as she stuttered out the words. "W-w-whoa, whoa, okay I'm calling the cops." Madalyn bolted over to the living room, picking up the house phone.    
  
"And tell them that you kidnapped me?" He retorted.    
  
Madalyn glanced back at the boy then back at the phone. She sighed as she pressed the end button, putting the phone down. "And I'll believe you because you're my brother."    
  
"Yep." he replied.    
  
"You're not going to do that, are you?" She asked him.    
  
"Try me." He smirked.    
  
"You're pretty good, and adorable." Madalyn smiled. "But there's a lot that I'm not great in life. I only have one skill, it's called a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you kid, are."    
  
Madalyn picked the phone back up and began dialing 911. Once she was about to press the last digit, Rafael jumped down from his chair, reaching out to her. "Wait!" Madalyn stopped, looking up at the boy.    
  
"Please don't call the cops." Rafael pleaded. "Please? Come home with me?"   
  
"Where is your home?" She asked him.    
  
"Jasper, Nevada." He answered firmly.    
  
"Jasper? Serously?" Madalyn asked him.    
  
Rafael simply nodded in reply, at the moment not quite showing any emotion.    
  
"That's like four hours away from here." said Madalyn.    
  
"I know." He replied.    
  
Madalyn tapped the phone in her hand, thinking this through. If she took him back home to his parents, all of this craziness could be over by morning.    
  
".... Fine. Let's get you back to Jasper."    
  
She put the phone down as she headed for her room. She could tell that Rafael was smiling at her. She didn't know why, and she debated whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. She went off to her room to change into more comfortable clothes for the drive. It was going to be a long night.    
  
*********   
  
Arcee looked out the balcony window of her and Optimus' new home. It was a special fortified castle from Cybertron's ancient times, but it was still structurally stable so it was still safe to live in, even after so many years. It had been almost a decacycle since Airachnids little speech at the wedding. Arcee couldn't stop thinking about it, as she placed a hand over her stomach. She had been blessed with a sparkling not too long ago.    
  
She heard the sound of footsteps as Optimus Prime walked over to her, coming to her side over at the balcony.    
  
"What troubles you?" He asked.    
  
"Nothing." Arcee answered, shaking her helm.    
  
"You're thinking about what Airachnid said, aren't you?" Optimus guessed.    
  
Arcee's face fell a lttle, and seeing that made Optimus' spark ache a little bit as he drew closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.    
  
"Arcee, please. We can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go, we're about to have a baby." he pleaded.    
  
"I haven't had a restless night since the wedding."  said Arcee as she walked over to the crib their friend Bulkhead had made for them.    
  
"But that's what she wants." Optimus stated as he followed her. " To get into your head with her words. She can't hurt us."    
  
"She poisoned my private energon storage because she thought I was prettier than her." Arcee stated. "You have no idea what she is capible of Optimus. She nearly tortured me to death during the war, and she killed my partner Tailgate."    
  
"What can I do to get her out of your mind?" Optimus asked, stepping forward.    
  
"Let me talk.... to him." Arcee answered.    
  
Optimus looked like his optics were going to pop out right out of his sockets. He shook his helm as he waved his hands down. "Him?! You don't mean--"   
  
"I do." Arcee nodded.   
  
"No, no I can't allow it. It's too dangerous." said Optimus.    
  
"He sees the future. And besides, he's been with the Decepticons since they first began, maybe he knows something about Airachnid's spell." Arcee explained.    
  
"There's a reason he's been locked up Arcee." Optimus countered.    
  
"But can you promise me I'll sparkling will be safe?" Arcee stated.    
  
That made Optimus' mouth shut. He just looked at his sparkmate, in pure shock.    
  
"I don't mean to be so harsh Optimus, believe me I know who you are and what you are capable of. But can you guarantee the safety of our child? He can."  said Arcee.    
  
Optimus placed his hands on the railing of the sparklings crib, looking away from Arcee as he thought this over. Finally after some thought, he nodded and looked up at the femme. "Alright. For our sparkling."     
  
*********   
  
Rafael was in the passenger seat with Madalyn's yellow buggie car as the two of them drove through the desert road outside of Las Vegas, nearing the town of Jasper. Or at least if that's what you want to call it. It's pretty small, and hardly anyone talks about it. Truth be told, nothing much really happens over there.    
  
Every once in a while during the ride, Madalyn would glance over at the boy. He sure was a strange one. Even if he was supposidly her brother.    
  
"I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere?" Rafael asked.    
  
"This isn't a road trip kid, we're not stopping for snacks." Madalyn answered.   
  
"Why not?" Rafael asked again.    
  
"Because I ain't buying. I would put your butt on a bus if I still could." Madalyn replied.    
  
"I have a name you know, it's Raf." Raf reminded.    
  
Madalyn glanced back at the boy one more time to see him readying a book. A big one. "What's that?"   
  
"I'm not sure you're ready." He replied.    
  
"What are those? Fairy tales or something?" She asked.    
  
"They're not fairy tales. These are true stories about the Transformers." Raf stated.    
  
"Transformers? You mean those cartoon robots?" Madalyn asked him.    
  
She recalled hearing of it while growing up. It was fairly popular in her elementary years, but after that she never heard zip about them again.    
  
"They are also more than just cartoon characters. Every story about them in this book is true. Everything in here actually happened." said Raf.    
  
"Of course." Madalyn sighed.    
  
"Use your super power, see if I'm lying." Raf insisted.   
  
Madalyn rolled her eyes as she looked over at the boy. He didn't really show any signs of desperation. But... there's no way those robots could be real, right?   
  
"Well... Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true." said Madalyn.    
  
"That's exactly what makes it true." Raf replied. "You should know more than anyone."   
  
"Oh really. Why's that?" She asked him while focusing her eyes back on the road.    
  
"Because you're in this book." He answered.    
  
Madalyn stopped herself from slamming on the brakes right there and now in the middle of nowhere. "Oh kid, you got problems." she mumbled.    
  
"Yep, and you're going to fix them." He stated.    
  
********   
  
"I gotta warn you, stay out of the light so he doesn't see your face, and whatever you do not let him know your name." warned a guard.    
  
Optimus Prime and Arcee travelled down a dark hallway, following the lead of a guard who ran the Autobot's prison department.    
  
"If he knows your name, he has power over you." the guard added.    
  
He was taking the two of them to see one of their prisoners. The one that Arcee said could save their sparkling and its future. The three of them turned a corner and walked down a dead end hallway. At the end of it was a wide cell with a Decepticon sitting on a bench.    
  
As they neared the cell, the lights coming from the ceiling reflected the long red spike on the Decepticons helm, and his grey helm with his head optics and black chin tip.    
  
"Starscream." the guard called. "I have a question for you."    
  
"No you don't." The Decepticon snarled with a grin.    
  
He got up from his seat on the bench and walked over to the cell bars, leaning forward on them as the three of them took in the rest of his form. He had a red Decepticon insignia on his white chest plate, his legs where white with black and red spikes on his knees and along down his bottom legs, and he had high heels for feet. Plus he had long dark fingers.   
  
"They do." Starscream concluded as he pointed at the pair. "Arcee, and Optimus Prime." He chuckled. "You insult me. Step into the light."    
  
The pair looked at each other for a brief moment, before doing what the Decepticon told them to do, stepping into the light.    
  
"Ah, there you are." He chide.    
  
"We've come to ask you about--"   
  
"Yes, yes I know why you're here!" Starscream bellowed as he interupted the Prime. "You wish to know about Airachnid's threat."    
  
"Tell us what you know." said Arcee.   
  
"Oh, tense aren't we?" Starscream smirked."Fear not, for I can ease your minds. But, its going to cost you something in return."    
  
"No. This is a waste of time." Optimus warned as he took Arcee's arm. But she pushed on, stepping forward.    
  
"What is it that you want?" She asked.    
  
"Ooooh I don't know, the name  of your unborn sparkling?" Starscream suggested.    
  
"Absolutely not!" Prime protested, standing protectivly by Arcee's side.    
  
"Deal." Arcee decided. "What do you know?"   
  
Starscream smirked as she chuckled at the sight. "Airachnid has created a powerful curse. A curse so powerful, that she overthroned Megatron with it. And now it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison just like him. And me too, but only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible. Where everything we know and love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all of eternity. For Airachnid, the Decepticons new queen, it will be victory at last! No more happy endings."   
  
"What can we do?" Arcee asked.    
  
"We can't do anything!" Starscream answered. "But I know who can." He reached his hand out between the bars of his cell and pointed at Arcee's pregnaunt stomach. "The sparkling, growing inside of you."    
  
Optimus transformed his hand into a sword, and slapped Starscream's hand away from the femme. "Next time I cut it off."    
  
"It is our only hope. Get the child to safety, and on its 21st birthday, the child while return, find you, and save us all from Airachnid's curse." said Starscream. "And the final battle will begin! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!"   
  
"I've heard enough, we're leaving." Optimus stated as he began pulling Arcee away from the cell. The two of them followed the guard across the hall as they listened to Starscreams yells.    
  
"Hey! We made a deal! I want a name!" He yelled.    
  
Arcee stopped, causing the two mechs to stop in their tracks as well."Fine, it's a boy." Optimus grumbled, wanting to leave this place.    
  
"Missy! You know I'm right!" Starscream reminded. "Tell me, what's her name?"    
  
Arcee closed her eyes as she breathed in and out quietly, fiddling with her fingers. She opened her optics as she slowly turned around to face Starscream who was eyeing them.    
  
"Topaz." she said. "Her name is going to be Topaz."    
  
Once she was satisfied, she continued walking, Optimus staying close by her side as the guard showed them out.    
  
"Topaz." Starscream whispered with a smile. 


	3. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madalyn takes Raf back home to Jasper and meets a few of the towns residents.

Pulling up into the town of Jasper, the phrase "Ghost Town" came into Madalyn's mind as she drove down the main street of town. Old lights lit up the streets as cars were parked to the side of the road, but she didn't see anyone walking around the sidewalks. But who could blame her, it was late at night, she had been driving for four hours straight.    
  
"Okay kid, can you give me an address?" she asked.    
  
"44 Not Telling You Street." Raf asked.    
  
Madalyn then slammed on the brakes, stepping out for some fresh air as her head began to boil. She wore a red leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown leather boots. Raf followed her out, looking a bit puzzled. "Look, it's been a long night for me alright? It's like--" When she looked up at the clock tower to check the time, it said it was 8:15pm. "-- Quarter past 8?"   
  
"That clock hasn't moved for my whole life." said Raf. "Time is frozen here."   
  
"Excuse me?" Madalyn asked the boy for clarification.   
  
"The Decepticon Queen did it with her curse after she over throne Megatron. She sent everyone from Cybertron here to this town." Raf explained.    
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. The Decepticon Queen, the bad guy I take it, sent a bunch of giant transforming robots here? I don't know if you know this, but I don't see any robots. And even if they were here, they'd be in disguise as vehicles. Plus you could see their insignia's from a mile away." said Madalyn.    
  
"That's because they're trapped. The spell turned them all into humans and now they all live here." Raf continued.    
  
"Frozen in time? And stuck in Jasper, Nevada? That's what you're going with?" Madalyn asked in disbelief.    
  
"It's the truth!" Rafael stated.    
  
"If it is, then why can't they just leave?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." Raf answered.    
  
"Rafael!" A voice called.    
  
The two siblings looked up to see a man walking his dog, a Dalmatian. The man walking towards the pair looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's, he had short black hair, blue eyes, wore a red and black blazer coat with a white t-shirt underneath and a light blue tie, red matching dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also strangely enough wore a aqua blue see through monocle over his right eye.    
  
"What are you doing out here?" The man asked as he jogged over to the pair. "Is everything alright?"   
  
"I'm fine Professor Scope." Rafael answered will patting his dog.    
  
"And who's this?" Scope asked as he eyed Madalyn.    
  
"Just someone giving him a ride home." Madalyn answered while smirking with her arms crossed.    
  
"This is Topaz. Well, technically it's Madalyn, but Topaz is her middle name." Rafael explained. "She's my older sister Professor Scope."    
  
The Professor continued to examine Madalyn's appearance but once he heard that, his mouth seemed to gap open with surprise. "Oh, I see. But I thought Miko was your sister?"   
  
"She's my adopted sister. Madalyn's my sister by blood." Raf clarified.    
  
"Do you know where he lives?" Madalyn asked the man. She wasn't precisily into continuing this conversation.    
  
"Yes, just right up Muffler Street. The mayors house is the biggest house on the block." Scope answered.    
  
Madalyn's mouth gaped opened as she tightened the grip of her crossed arms as she darted her eyes at the boy, not looking quite happy. "You're the mayors kid?"   
  
Raf lowered his had with embarrassment after that. "... Maybe?"   
  
"Hey, where were you today Rafael? You missed our session today." said Scope.    
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I uh, went on a field trip." Raf explained.    
  
Professor Scope sighed as he took a step forward, knelling in front of the boy to make better eye contact. "Now Rafael, remember what I told you? About lying? Giving into ones darkness doesn't solve anything."    
  
"Ooookay, well I really should be getting him home. Sorry Scope." Madalyn apologized.    
  
"Not at all! Hey listen," said Scoop as he stood back up. "Have a good night, and uh, you be good Rafael." Scope placed a hand on the boy with a nod before he waved goodbye and walked away with his dog.    
  
Once he was far enough, Madalyn turned back around to face Raf. "So he's your psychiatrist?"   
  
"I'm not crazy." Raf replied sternly.    
  
"I didn't say that, it's just that he just didn't seem all 'chiatrist to me." said Madalyn with a shrug. "He's just trying to help you."    
  
"He's the one who needs help. It's because he doesn't know." Raf replied.    
  
"He doesn't know that he's a Transformer?" Madalyn clarified.    
  
"None of them do. They don't remember anything! Not even who they are." Raf stated.    
  
As Raf began walking back to his side of the car, Madalyn raised her head back, letting out an annoyed sigh as she looked up at the night sky.    
  
Why me? She thought.    
  
"Convenient, alright." Madalyn spoke as she stepped back into the car. "I'll play along. Who is Scope suppose to be?"    
  
As Raf got into his seat and buckled up, he looked up at Madalyn. "He's Perceptor."    
  
"Right, the lying thing. I think you're acting pretty decisive." Madalyn joked.    
  
"I'm not Megatron!" Raf teased in defence.    
  
"Of course you're not. That would be ridiculous." said Madalyn as she started the car.    
  
********   
  
Optimus formed his hand into a fist, slamming into onto the round table were numerous Autobots gathered around. "I say we fight."    
  
"Fighting is a bad idea." Perceptor protested. "Giving into ones darkness never accomplishes anything."    
  
"And how many wars has a clear consents won?" Optimus asked as he looked around the table. "We need to take Airachnid out before she unleashes the curse."    
  
"Can we even trust Starscream?" A young Autobot cadet asked. He had a white paint job with light blue and red highlights with bright blue optics. He bared the Autobot Elite Guard insignia on his shoulders. His name was Smokescreen.    
  
"I've sent some Autobots out into the outskirts of the city. The Predacons and Insecticons are in a buzz with Airachnid's plan." said Optimus. "This is going to happen unless we do something."   
  
"There is no point. The future is written." Arcee spoke as she laid back in her chair.    
  
"No, I refuse to believe that."  Optimus shook his head. "The Autobots can't lose."    
  
"But we have to . . ." Arcee whispered.    
  
Optimus looked over at his sparkmate in shock, knelling down beside her. "No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our sparking. She will be the saviour."    
  
All of a sudden the giant main doors to the councel room opened and a aqua blue femme entered the room, with Autobot guards behind her carrying a strange looking compartment.    
  
"What in the allspark is this?" Optimus asked. "Aura, what is the meaning of this?"   
  
"This is the only hope we have of saving the sparkling." Aura answered.    
  
"A closet? Our fate rests in a closet?!" Smokescreen asked with anger as he eyed back at Optimus. "Let's skip back to the fighting thing."   
  
"This compartment is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessal it can break any curse." explained Aura. She scanned around the room and spotted a bulky green Autobot with blue optics, a grey face plate with a large bottom mouth piece added in, and black round hands. "Bulkhead, can you build it?"   
  
"I can do it." Bulkhead answered after some thought.    
  
"This will work." said Aura as she focused on Optimus and Arcee. "You all must have faith."   
  
Arcee smiled as she reached over, taking Optimus's large hand with a smile. Optimus looked down at her, smiling as well.   
  
"There is however, a catch." Aura added sadly. "The enchantment is indeed powerful, but the power has its limits. This vessal can only protect one."    
  
********   
  
Madalyn continued to drive until she spotted the familiar street name, and turned into it, proceeding down the long road of residential houses. She passed by a few modern homes until she stopped at the number of the address she was looking for. And when she saw it, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a big modern day mansion. It had a white paint job all around it, and Madalyn could have sworn it almost looked like the white house to her, but smaller.    
  
She parked the car as she and Rafael stepped out of the car and proceeded down the front walk way.    
  
"Please don't take me back there." Rafael pleaded.    
  
"I have to. I'm sure you're parents are worried sick about you. And this adopted sister that I heard about." said Madalyn.    
  
"I don't have any parents. And that woman in there is evil." Rafael stated.    
  
"Evil? That's a bit extreme isn't it?" Madalyn questioned.    
  
"She is. She doesn't love me or my other siblings, she only pretends to." said Raf.    
  
Madalyn's face was just in pure shock as she lowered herself to Raf's eye level. "Kid, I'm sure that's not true."    
  
Then the two of them heard the sound of a door opening. They looked on over to see two teenagers step on outside. The one to the left was a boy who looked to be 17 years old. He had short black hair, blue eyes, wore a grey t-shirt with a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath, long blue jeans, and black converse. The other teenager to the right was a japanese girl with black hair in a pony tail with two anime spike buns on top and it had dark pink highlights, she had dark gold eyes, wore a dark purple tank top with a magenta t-shirt underneath, jean shorts with purple and green stripped leggings and a green belt, and dark brown combat boots.    
  
"Raf!" the girl exclaimed.    
  
She and the boy ran over down the path and met up with the pair, hugging Raf in their arms.    
  
"We were so worried about you." said the boy.    
  
Once the three of them broke up the hug, the girl looked up and spotted Madalyn, a gasp escapin her lips as she smiled and raised her hands in the air. "Dude, you found her!"    
  
"What took you so long?" The boy asked.    
  
"Hey it was a four hour bus ride, what else do you want from me?" Raf teased in reply.    
  
"These are you're siblings I take it?" Madalyn cutted in.    
  
"Jackson? Miko? What's going on?" A female voice asked.    
  
Everyone peeked back at the door to see a woman and a man step out into the open. The woman had short black hair with yellow tips. She had dark skin with purple lip stick, and purple eyes. She wore a black womans business suit, with a jacket, purple dress shirt underneath, a black shirt with purple lines, and wore long high heeled boots that were purple at the bottom and all around the foot in the style of a high heel shoe, and then up the leg it was black and then reaching the kness was yellow, with a spike.    
  
The man with her had light black hair with some grey tips, blue eyes, and he had a cocky smile on his face. He wore a brown jacket with a red and green line down both sides at the front next to the zipper, with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black boots.    
  
"Raf? Rafael?!" The woman ran down the pathway in her high heels and grabbed the boy in a hug, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"   
  
She releaed her son from the hug as she stood back up, looking back between Madalyn and Rafael. "What happened?"   
  
"I found my real family. My sister." Raf said strictly as he ran into the house.    
  
The woman looked so upset when she placed her hand on her face as she lowered it. "Jackson, Miko, help Raf get into bed, it's late."    
  
"Yes mom." The two teens replied as they followed Raf into the house, the man stepping out of their way.    
  
The woman took a moment to breathe before she looked up at Madalyn, a look of surprise on her face. "Y-you're Raf's birth s-sister?"   
  
"Hi." Was all Madalyn could say really.    
  
"I'll just go in and check if he's alright." The man spoke up as he walked back into the house.    
  
The two women just stood there in silence for a few moments until a smile crept up on Raf's mothers face as she spoke. "So, how would you like a glass of the best blueberry smoothie that you ever tasted?"   
  
".... Got anything stronger?" Madalyn asked.    
  
********   
  
Madalyn sat in the living room of the house when Raf's mother came into the room, carrying two glasses in her hand. She walked over to a desk where the smootie was in a jar and some wine was in another.    
  
"How did he find me?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"I have no idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Other than that I was told that the birth mother didn't want any contact." The woman answered.    
  
Why would mom do that?   
  
"I suppose she had her reasons." Madalyn replied.   
  
"And the father?" The woman asked as she poured the drinks.   
  
"There was one for a while." Madalyn answered.   
  
"Do I need to be worried about him?" The woman asked.   
  
"Nope." Madalyn simply answered.   
  
"Do I need to be worried about you Ms. Esquivel?" The woman asked as she walked over to the girl with the drinks, handing her the glass of wine.   
  
"Absolutely not." Madalyn quickly shook her head.   
  
The two of them clinked their drinks together before taking a sip out of the glasses. When some footsteps could be heard echoing through the room. "Mayor Arachine? There's nothing to worry about."   
  
The two females looked up to see the man Madalyn saw before. It appeared that he wasn't Raf's father after all. "Other than being a tired little boy, he's fine." The man concluded as he walked down the stairs towards the pair. Now that Madalyn got a good look at him, he appeared to be in his late 20's.   
  
"Thank you sheriff." Arachine thanked.   
  
The sheriff nodded as he imitated tipping a cowboy hat towards them before leaving the house.     
  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you out of your life." Arachine apologized as Madalyn followed her into the main foyer of the house. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."    
  
"Kids go through rough times. It happens." said Madalyn.    
  
"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor of this town, balancing things have been tricky." Arachine explained. "You have a job I assume?"   
  
"Me? I just finished college last week, but I keep myself busy." Madalyn replied as she set her drink down on a table.    
  
"I just don't know what could have caused this." said Arachine as she sat on a sofa across from Madalyn who also took a seat. "I suppose I'm a little strict. But that's because I care for my childrens well being."    
  
"Raf mentioned that Miko was his adopted sister?" Madalyn recalled.    
  
"Yes, well both of his siblings are. Jackson is my step song actually, but he didn't seem to enjoy life with his father. When we both filed a divorce, Jackson wanted to come back home with me. It was a struggling battle, but somehow I won his custody. Once I became Mayor, I knew with all the hours in my job that Jackson would be lonely, so I adopted Miko from Tokyo. And then Raf came along a few years after that to make my little family complete." Arachine explained. "But Raf I pay extra care to. I want him to excel in life.... You don't  think that's why he thinks I'm evil do you?"   
  
Madalyn's eyes widened as she was asked that. She reached over to her wine glass, taking a sip. "I'm sure the reason he thinks that is from his Transformers fairytale thing."   
  
"What fairytale thing?" Arachine asked with confusion.   
  
"You know, his book. How he thinks everyone here is really a Transformer trapped in a human body because of some curse. For example, he thinks Professor Scope is Perceptor." Madalyn explained.   
  
"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about." said Arachine.   
  
Madalyn hesitated for a moment, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. He's part of your family now, he's your kid. I should really be heading back."   
  
"Of course." Arachine nodded.   
  
She got up from her seat, walking over to the front door as Madalyn followed and opened it for her. Madalyn nodded with a thank you as she stepped outside. She heard the click of the front door closing behind her as she pulled out her car keys, walking over to her car that was parked in front of the house. But as she did, she felt like she was being watched. Once she neared her car, she stopped and looked up at one of the second floor windows to see Raf watching her and then he quickly moved away, turning out the lights to his room.   
  
Madalyn stood there for a moment before slowly getting into her car and making her way across town and going back the way she came. Once she was out of the town, she drove down a long road towards the town sign, indicating the town border.   
  
As the rain began pouring down, Madalyn breathed in and out heavily, processing the events of today in her mind. As she took a glance to the side, she noticed something in the passenger seat of her car. She looked down to see Raf's book laying there. She shook her head, heck even quietly chuckled.   
  
"That sneaky bast--" She was stopped short when she swear she saw a wolf in the middle of the road. But it looked strange to her. Almost.... metal?   
  
She panicked and swerved her car to the side to try and not hit the wolf, but it ended up with her car spinning because of the wet road and slamming right into the town sign on its side. The windows smashed as Madalyn was knocked side to side from the impact, hitting her head as she fell into the steering wheel, blacking out as she listened to the heard sound of the rain, her side door flying open, and the sound of a wolf howling.      
  
********   
  
Bulkhead was in a workshop room of Optimus and Arcee's mansion, working on constructing the enchanted vessal that would protect their sparkling. He had help from a few of the Autobot guards who volunteered to help get the work done faster.    
  
Arcee watched them through the balcony of the master bedroom. After a few moments she walked back inside, Optimus sitting on the edge of their large berth, a fearful look on her face.   
  
"I don't want to do this." She nearly cried.    
  
Optimus looked at her, sitting up from his spot. "But it has to be you."   
  
"I'm not leaving you." She choked, standing in front of him and beginning to shed lubracants in her optics.    
  
Optimus wrapped his arms around her protectively, looking at her in the optics. "It's the only way. If you go in there, you and the sparkling will be safe from the curse."    
  
Arcee wrapped her arms around the Prime's neck, looking at him with a serious look in her eyes. "But Starscream said that she'd be back on her 21st birthday."   
  
"What's 21 solar cycles when you have eternal love?" Optimus reminded.    
  
Arcee couldn't help but bring up a smile after hearing that.    
  
"I have faith in you." Optimus added. "You'll be safe."   
  
There faceplates neared and the two shared a passonate kiss. This would probably be there last moment together until the curse would arrive. As Optimus moved his hands down to Arcee's arms, Arcee's optics opened wide as she stopped the kiss, the small sound of a crack sounding.     
  
"Arcee, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.    
  
"The sparkling...." She gasped. "It's coming!"    
  
*********   
  
Smokescreen kept guard at one of the defence towers. He was suppose to keep an optic out for any signs of Airachnid or any other Decepticon threat out there.    
  
He brought out a small container, taking a drink of his private little energon supply. As he lowered his container, he spotted something off in the distance, like a strange dust cloud. He ran over to the edge of the tower to get a closer look. The dust cloud grew bigger in width and it sparked with lightning.    
  
"The curse! It's here!" He yelled as he ran the emergency bell.    



	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madalyn wakes up in a prison cell and discovers Rafael ran away from home again. In exchange for her bail, she assists Mayor Arachine in finding him.

The sound of whistling woke Madalyn up from her deep unconscious slumber the next day. She opened up her eyes to see a grey ceiling and a brick wall. She noticed that she was sleeping on a hammock like bed and just behind her head were bars.    
  
She was in a prison cell.    
  
As the whistling continued, Madalyn sat up in her bed and looked over behind the bars to see a police station office. Two desks were stationed outside her cell both with computers and land line phones. And behind them was the sheriff's office.    
  
Madalyn then looked over to the cell next to her to see a boy around her age. He had very bright yellow hair that it could be mistaken for white hair, blue eyes, a blue t-shirt with a long sleeve white and red checkered shirt, white jeans, and blue and black sneakers.    
  
"What are you looking at sister?" He asked.    
  
"Hey!" A voice called.    
  
Madalyn looked over to see someone else who was outside the cells and over in the kitchen area. He had dark skin with very, very short black hair, brown eyes, wore a green button collar shirt, black shorts, and white and black sneakers.    
  
"Leave her alone, Sheen." He said. "Where are your manners? We have a guest!”

 

She watched as the man took a seat as his desk, taking a sip of a dark roast up of coffee. Madalyn caught a whiff of it through her nose. Boy that smelled good. 

 

“So, you are Rafael's sister? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."   
  
Madalyn placed her hand on her forehead which was beating hard as she stood up from the bed, walking over to the cell bars. "Actually, I was just dropping him off."    
  
"I don't blame you, they're all brats." Sheen replied. "Who needs'em?"   
  
"I'd give anything to have a kid. My wife and I tried for many years, but I suppose it was never meant to be." said the man.    
  
"Well cry me a river." Sheen grumbled.    
  
"Sheen!" another voice called.    
  
Madalyn looked up to see the sheriff enter the room, holding a set of keys with him as he walked over to Sheen's cell and opened his door. "If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave yourself."   
  
Sheen got up from his bed and stepped out of the cell, glancing over at the sheriff with a dull look on his face like he didn't want to be here.    
  
"Now smile, and stay out of trouble."    
  
"Sure thing, sheriff." Sheen ‘smiled’ as he walked out of the room.   
  
Madalyn watched the event take place, and only waited to speak once Sheen had left. "Seriously?"   
  
The sheriff turned around and faced her, slapping his hand on the keys as he walked over to her cell. "It appears your drink was stronger than we thought."   
  
"I didn't drink and drive. I'll admit, I had a little wine before I left Mayor Arachine's house, but I only had about a quarter of my glass. And I'll tell you now, the glass was pretty small." Madalyn explained. "There was a wolf in the middle of the road, I was just trying to avoid it."   
  
"A wolf?" The sheriff asked while acting surprised. "Really now?"   
  
"Jackie?" A voice called. "Rafael ran away again and--" Mayor Arachine walked into the room and it was then when she noticed Madalyn inside the cell. She was surprised to see me as she cautiously walked over towards the pair. "What's she doing here? Do you know where he is?"   
  
"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house." Madalyn answered truthfully with a groan. "Yep, pretty good alibi."   
  
"Well he wasn't in his room this morning." said Arachine.    
  
"Does he have friends from school?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"He doesn't really have any friends except for his siblings." Arachine answered. "He's kind of a loner."   
  
"Come on, every kid has friends." said Madalyn. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he might have emailed them."    
  
"And you know this how?" Arachine asked her with concern.    
  
"Finding people is what I do." Madalyn answered. "Here's an idea. You guys let me out of here and I'll help you find Rafael."   
  
*******   
  
Over at Arachine's house, Madalyn was with his mother and her two other children along with Sheriff Jackie. Jackson opened up Raf's mail application on his laptop and it was empty. "Nothing."    
  
"Smart kid. He cleared his inbox." said Madalyn. "Luckily I have this small little utility I can use." Madalyn pulled out a USB and plugged it into the laptop.    
  
"I'm a bit more old fashioned with my techniques. Pounding the pavement,  knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Jackie replied.    
  
"You're on salary, I get paid for delivery." Madalyn countered as on the computer screen, a hacking pop up appeared with a series of green letters and numbers. It brought up different emails as Madalyn scanned the system.    
  
"You know how to hack?" Miko asked with amazement as she watched.   
  
"Hmm, this one is a recept from a website called "Who's Your Momma". He must have used it to track down my mother." Madalyn explained, reading the information.    
  
"But why go to you instead of his birth mother?" Jackie asked.    
  
Should I tell them about the book?    
  
".... I don't know. It's still a mystery to me.  I guess I was closer to him, location wise I guess."   
  
Madalyn clicked on the link and the cash amount from the receipt came up. "Wow. This is expensive. Does he have a credit card?"   
  
"He's 12. The only ones in this household with a credit card is me and Jackson." Arachine answered.    
  
"I only use mine to pay for textbooks and such." said Jackson.   
  
"Well, he used one. Let's see where it's from." Madalyn typed in a code and a name came up with the credit card number.    
  
"Who is Cecilla Ashi?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"Rafael's teacher." Arachine snarled.    
  
"Jack, Miko, you two have school to get to. Let the adults handle this." said Jackie.   
  
********   
  
"Birds are beautiful beings of nature. If you be nice to them, they'll be nice to you."    
  
Cecilla Ashi was giving a lesson about how to build birdhouses to her students. She held a bird in her hands, a blue bird. She walked over to an open window, extending her hands outside as she released the bird as it flew out and landed on a bird house that was perched up into a tree. The students who sat in there seats behind her marveled at the sight.   
  
The teacher had blue hair with dark blue eyes, wore a white patterned shirt with a blue fabric sweater over top, dark jeans and grey flats.   
  
Cecilla turned around to face them. "Now remember, what you're making is a home and not a cage. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. No matter what."   
  
Right at that moment, the school bell rang as the students sprang up to their feet, gathering their belongings. "We'll continue after recess, remember no running in the halls."   
  
A student handed her a pear as a snack. Cecilla thanked her as she walked around the classroom, cleaning up some unwanted messes. As she did so, she caught the sight of a woman waiting outside for the students to leave before she waltzed in.    
  
"Miss Arachine, what are you doing here?" Cecilla asked.   
  
"Where's my son?" Arachine asked with some fierce in her voice.   
  
"I assumed that he was home. Sick with you." Cecilla answered with some confusion.   
  
"Do you think I would be here if he was?" Arachine countered.   
  
There were footsteps that alerted the two as Arachine slightly turned her head to see Madalyn walk in. Once Arachine confirmed the new arrival she focused her attention back on the teacher.    
  
"Did you give Rafael your credit card so he could find her?" She asked, inclining her head towards Madalyn.   
  
Cecilla looked at the brown haired girl with shock. She looked at her with pure confusion and disregard. "I'm sorry, who are you?"   
  
Madalyn sighed as she looked up at the woman. "I''m--"   
  
"The sister who didn't want a brother." Arachine interupted.    
  
Uh, hold up! That might have been true in the past, but if you're going to use that kind of attitude, I just might take him back!    
  
Cecilla looked between the two in disbelief as she grabbed her purse from her desk, looking inside it as she rumaged through her things.    
  
"You don't know anything about this. Do you?" Madalyn realized.   
  
"No, I don't." Cecilla said truthfully. She pulled out her wallet and looked inside to see no sign of her plastic card. "Clever boy..... I should have never given him that book."   
  
"What in the pit is this book I keep hearing about?!" Arachine asked with frustration.   
  
"Just some old stories I gave him." Cecilla answered.   
  
Madalyn's eyes widened at the unravel. Now she knew where Raf got the book. But why? And why did Arachine seem so stressed about it?   
  
"As you well know, Rafael is a special boy." said Cecilla. "He's so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware... lonely." Surprisingly she shot a tiny glare at Arachine. "He needed it."   
  
"What he needs is a dose of reality." Arachine replied. "This is a waste of time."   
  
Arachine walked out of the classroom, knocking a few books down from a students desk with her purse. "Have a nice trip back to Vegas Ms. Esquivel." She grumbled, leaving the room.   
  
Madalyn just watched her leave in shock. Okay, maybe Raf's theory about her being evil is a little much, but she sure is mean. And a very big thing that is un lady like to say. Cecilla walked over to the desk, bending down as she began picking up the books. Madalyn joined her, helping with the ones on her end.   
  
"I'm sorry to bother you." Madalyn apologized.   
  
"No, it's fine--" Cecilla stopped when she say Madalyn's face. There was sort of a twinkle in her eye. She shook it off as she piled the books in her arms, sitting up as Madalyn followed. "It's okay, it's partly my fault."   
  
"How is the book supposed to help Raf?" Madalyn asked. "If you don't mind me asking."   
  
"What do you think stories are for?" Cecilla asked in return. "These stories are classics, it's a reason we know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world."   
  
"Yeah, i suppose I know what you mean. I saw their show when I was little, but after that, nothing." Madalyn replied as the two walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.   
  
"Doesn't make sense sometimes. You see..... Rafael hasn't quite had the easiest life." said Cecilla.    
  
"Yeah, Arachine seems like a pain in the butt." Madalyn retorted.    
  
"Yes, but it's more than her." Cecilla explained. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question that they all face eventually. Why would anyone give me away?"    
  
Cecilla then froze in her place as she looked over at Madalyn in a panic.    
  
"I am so sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't mean it in anyway to judge you!"   
  
"It's okay." Madalyn whispered.   
  
"Look, I gave Rafael the book because I wanted to give him the most important thing anyone could have. Hope." said Cecilla. "Believe in the possibilty of one thing is a very powerful thing."   
  
".... You know where he is, don't you?" Madalyn asked with realization.   
  
"You might want to check his base." Cecilla suggested.   
  
********   
  
Screams filled the master bedroom as Arcee laid in bed, clutching Optimus Prime's hand in her own as the sparkling was slowly bu surely making its way into the outside world. The Autobots medic, Ratchet was with them, making sure Arcee was okay, helping her with the delivery.   
  
"I-I can't do this!" Arcee cried. "I can't have this sparkpling! Not now!"   
  
"Ratchet, do something." Optimus said calmy.   
  
Ratchet wiped the femmes forehead with the lubracant sweat that dripped down her face.    
  
"It's going to be okay." Optimus assured. "The vessal is almost done just hang in there."   
  
Arcee continued to cry louder and louder as the sparkling's arrival drew closer and closer. There was a knock on the door as Bulkhead rushed inside. He stopped when he saw what was happening, but shook it off when he smiled. "It's ready!"   
  
Optimus nodded as he was about to pick up Arcee in his arms, but Ratchet reached out to him. "It's too late old friend. We can't move her."   
  
Optimus was reluncant at first, but gently placed her back down as Ratchet helped continue with the deliver. "Push, just push. Just a little bit more."   
  
Arcee did as she was told, tears running down her faceplate. But then her face began to light up when she heard the cries of... a sparkling!   
  
Ratchet quickly ran over and got a silk blanket. The soft protoform skin of a newborn sparkling was critical in its early stage, so it needed to be kept warm until the skin would harden into metal. Ratchet came back, carefully taking the small sparkling, and wrapping the blanket around it. He looked up at Arcee who vented in and our heavily. "She's here." he smiled.   
  
He walked over to the other side of Arcee, handing her the sparkling. The name 'Topaz' was engraved in the blanket, as Arcee held her in her arms, she and Optimus looking at her with pure joy on their faceplates.   
  
But then Arcee's face fell deep in thought as Optimus kissed her helm. "The vessal.... it only takes one." She remembered as she looked up at Optimus.   
  
The clashing sounds of metal and yells could be heard outside. Ratchet ran over to the balcony window, peeking outisde. "The Decepticons are attacking, and the curse! It's on its way!"    
  
"Then our plan has failed." said Optimus. He wrapped his arm around Arcee as he sat next to her on the berth with their sparkling femme. "At least we're all together."   
  
".... No." Arcee mumbled.   
  
"No?" Optimus questioned.   
  
"You have to take her. Take her to the vessal." said Arcee.   
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Optimus asked.    
  
"No. it's the only way!" Arcee exclaimed.    
  
"No, no, no, no, no, you don't know what you're saying." Optimus protested.   
  
"No, I do! We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her, her best chance." Arcee stated.    
  
Optimus looked at Arcee, deep in thought. He glanced down at the tiny form of the sparkling, carefully stroking its cheek with his finger. He kissed Topaz on the forehead, and looked up at Arcee with a nod.   
  
"Goodbye Topaz." Arcee smiled.   
  
Tears raced down her faceplate as she too kissed her sparkling before handing her over to Optimus Prime. Once Topaz was secure in his grasp, he and Arcee shared their own, and possibly their last kiss together. Once it broke, Optimus backed away, looking over at his weapons vault. he walked over and took the Star Sabre in one hand, the blade lighting up at his touch. At that moment the sparkling began to cry as the light reflected on its face. Optimus looked at Arcee one last time before running into the halls of their home, making way for Bulkhead's workshop.


	5. Arachine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madalyn finds Rafael and discovers that Jack and Miko are in on the "curse" as well. They tell her of their ordeals with Arachine, and when she drops them off back at home, she starts to believe their tales.

Optimus Prime watched as he ran down the hallway, a vehicon trooper stabbed an Autobot guard in the back and he collapsed to the ground. When the vehicon trooper and his partner heard the Prime's footsteps, they turned around and spotted him, who halted and took a stance with the sword in a way to protect little Topaz.   
  
A vehicon trooper charged at Optimus Prime, and Optimus did the same, putting on his mouth guard as the two clashed weapons, followed by Optimus swiftly slicing away at the vehicon, knocking him to the ground. Meanwhile he smacked the second one in the helm with the handle of his sword, sending the vehicon back a few steps while covering his helm with his hands.    
  
They both regained their footing and both swung their swords. Optimus struck one as he dodge the other blow, back and forth he clashed swords with each of them. Optimus kicked one out of the way as he swung his sword, slicing the second vehicon's stomach area as it fell to the ground again.    
  
As the second one came back, he nailed a nasty flesh wound along Optimus Prime's shoulder as the Prime cried out from the pain. But he fought back quickly, stabbing the final Vehicon right into the spark.    
  
Optimus took a glance at his sparkling femme, making sure that she wasn't harmed in anyway. Once he was satisfied, he made his way down the hallway, trying his best to ignore the pain on his shoulder.    
  
He kicked the door to Bulkhead's workshop open, as he stormed inside, seeing the creation known as the vessel. He opened the doors to the vessel, carefully placing Topaz inside as he placed his Star Saber along his back.    
  
The tiny sparkling opened its little eyes ever so slightly, reaching out its hand towards her father. Optimus lowered his hand towards her, allowing the sparkling to wrap her tiny hand around his finger.    
  
"Find us." He whispered.    
  
He slowly pulled the finger away before closing the two doors and locking it shut. Right at that moment, two more vehicons ran into the room, nearly taking the Prime by surprise. He pulled out his Star Saber and continued fighting once more. Using only his good arm to fight gave the Prime a disadvantage this time around.   
  
And a grave disadvantage it became.   
  
As Optimus Prime blocked one attack, the second Vehicon moved in, stabbing his sword right through the Prime's stomach. Optimus gaped at the pain, slowly buckling down to his knees then fell back to the floor. He vented heavily in and out as his head turned to the vessel.   
  
He watched as one of the vehicons pried the doors open and inside it.....   
  
Nothing.    
  
Topaz was nowhere in sight.    
  
"Wherever in the galaxy she is.... she is safe. That's all that matters." Optimus thought as he moved his head back up to face the ceiling, his optics slowly caving in.    
  
"Find us.... Topaz." He mumbled, his optics going black.    
  
*********   
  
Madalyn searched the town left and right looking for Raf and his little base. Well, as it turns out his 'base' was a playground that resembled the grand canyon. She had to admit, it was pretty neat. She climbed up the small ladder, walking into the dome like room.    
  
Raf was sitting on the edge of the dome, looking out into the town. Believe it or not, Jackson and Miko were with him, leaning against the plastic painted wall outside the canyon shaped dome.   
  
Madalyn walked over to Raf, sitting next to the boy and in between Jackson and Miko.    
  
"You left this in my car." said Madalyn as she handed Raf his book.    
  
The boy said nothing, only taking it into his hands and on his lap as he continued looking at the town along with his adopted siblings.    
  
"Jack, Miko, shouldn't you two be in school along with Raf?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"We were worried about him. We ditched last period to go look for him." answered Miko.    
  
Madalyn looked between the kids and tried to follow their gaze and get a glimpse at what exactly the trio were looking at. They were eyeing the town clock.    
  
"It still hasn't moved?" Madalyn asked.   
  
"We were hoping if I brought you back, something would happen." Raf answered.    
  
"Wait, we? You two were in on this?" Madalyn asked as she looked in between the two older siblings.    
  
"Raf wasn't the only one having it rough with Arachine." Jack answered.    
  
"I thought for sure things would change here. That the final battle would begin." said Raf.    
  
"There ain't going to be any battles, kid." Madalyn stated.   
  
"Yes there are! It's going to happen because it's your destiny. You can bring back the happy endings. You can bring back the Transformers." Raf countered.    
  
"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Madalyn asked with annoyance.    
  
"You don't have to be closed up. You like us, we can tell." Miko grinned.    
  
"You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty." said Raf. "But it's okay. I understand why your mother gave me away."    
  
"You do?" She asked.    
  
"She, and you, wanted to give me my best chance." Raf answered.    
  
".... How do you know that?" Madalyn asked after a moment of hard silence.    
  
"The same reason Arcee gave you away." Raf answered.    
  
"Listen Raf, and this goes for you guys too, I'm not in any book. I am a real person." said Madalyn. "And I'm no saviour. But you were right about one thing though. We wanted you to have your best chance..... But it's not with me."    
  
They all just sat there in silence for a while after that, still keeping their eyes on the town clock.    
  
"Come on, let's get you guys home." Madalyn spoke up.    
  
Madalyn hooped down from her seat on the dome as Jackson and Miko waited for her and Raf, moving away from their spots on the wall. Once Madalyn helped Raf down, the four of them began their walk back towards town. Until Raf stopped walking and stood his ground. "Please don't take us back there."   
  
Then Miko and Jack stopped, walking back towards Raf as the two of them stood with him. "Just stay with us for one week." Miko suggested.    
  
"That's all we ask." said Jack.    
  
"One week and you'll that I'm not crazy." Raf added.    
  
"I have to get you three back to your mom." Madalyn protested.    
  
"You don't know what it's like with her." Raf nearly choked. "Our lives suck!"   
  
"You want to know what sucking is? Being left and abandoned at the side of a freeway! My parents didn't even want me! They didn't even bother to drop me off in a hospital! I ended up in the foster system and I stayed with my family until my dad left." Madalyn nearly screamed.    
  
She could have sworn she saw tears forming into the children's eyes. She sighed deeply as she walked back towards the trio, looking at all of them. "Look, your mother is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know it may look like that she doesn't love you sometimes. But at least she wants you. All of you."   
  
"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway." said Jack. "That's just where you came through."   
  
"What?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"The vessel. When you went through the vessel, your physical form was changed into that of a human and it transported you to that spot on the freeway." Miko explained.    
  
"Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Raf concluded.    
  
Madalyn couldn't help but smile as a small choke escaped her lips as she wiped some of the tears off her face. "Sure they were. Come on you guys."    
  
Madalyn waved her hand forward for the trio to follow her back into town. They back to walk, but Raf ran forward to Madalyn's side, taking her hand in his. Madalyn looked down at the boy and smiled as Jack and Miko sprinted forward to follow closely behind them.    
  
********   
  
Trying to move after giving birth to a sparkling was not how Arcee wanted to spend her evening. Especially with a curse heading their way. She managed to pull herself out of her berth, using the wall as support as she slowly made her down across the castle.   
  
Slowly but surely, she arrived at Bulkhead's workshop. She peeked inside the room to see the vessel, doors smashed open, and she saw Optimus Prime, laying on the floor with energon leaking out of his right shoulder and lower abdomen.   
  
"No... no, no, no!"    
  
Arcee sprinted over to body, falling to her knees as she crawled over to his side. She tried to shaking him to wake up but his optics wouldn't give light.    
  
"No, no, no, please! Please come back to me." pleaded Arcee.    
  
An idea came into her head. What if she tried the same trick Optimus did to bring her back? She leaned in, kissing the Prime passionately. When she pulled away, nothing happened. There was no light, no signs of life, nothing! She tried it again, the second kiss lasting a bit longer, and still nothing.    
  
"No...."   
  
"Oh don't worry dear."   
  
Arcee shot her head up to see Airachnid waltz into the room, an evil grin on her face plate as her spider legs transformed and crouched back up onto her back.    
  
"In a few moments you all will have barely known him." She continued. "Let alone loved him."   
  
Arcee clutched Optimus' head in her hands, looking up at her rival with watering optics. "Why did you do this?"   
  
"Because this is my happy ending." Airachnid growled.   
  
Two vehicon troopers arrived in the room shortly, the grin on the Decepticon femmes face growing. "The sparkling?" she asked.    
  
"Gone. It was in the vessel, and then it was gone." one of the vehicons answered. "It's nowhere to be found."   
  
Airachnid instantly shot daggers at Arcee as her spider legs reappeared again. Her smile turning into a frown. "Where is she?!"   
  
Arcee couldn't believe it. Aura's plan and Bulkhead's building skills actually pulled through. A small smile crept up on her own face. "She got away." She looked up at Airachnid, full of confidence. "You're going to lose. I know that now. The Autobots will always win in the end." she continued, looking down at Optimus' face.    
  
"We'll see about that." Airachnid replied.   
  
As Arcee began her menacing laugh, the ceiling began to crack.The cracks spread down along the walls of the room as pieces of it began to tear apart from the building, as a huge gush of wind blew everywhere and a black and purple cloud seeped inside. It took the form of a tornado as the cloud began spinning around and around.    
  
"Where are we going?" Arcee asked.    
  
"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible." Airachnid answered. "A place where the only happy ending, will be mine."    
  
********   
  
The door to Mayor Arachine's house opened up to reveal the mayor herself. She shot a releaved look at the boy as he, Jack, Miko, and Madalyn waited outside the door. Raf raced inside the house with Jack and Miko closely following behind him. Arachine watched the three head on upstairs before smiling at Madalyn as she stepped outside.    
  
"Thank you." She thanked.    
  
"No problem." Madalyn nodded.    
  
"He's seemed to taken quite a shine to you." said Arachine. "Rafael I mean."    
  
"Heh. You know it's kind of crazy, yesterday was my birthday and not only did I wish for a better year, but I wished to not be alone. And then Raf showed up." Madalyn replied.    
  
"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Arachine began.    
  
"I'm sorry?" Madalyn questioned with confusion.    
  
"Don't take this as an invitation back into his life." Arachine continued.    
  
"Oh! uh--"   
  
"Ms. Esquivel, you and your mother made the decision ten years ago. And in the last decade while you've been doing, whatever it is you do, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and made through every tantrum. He may be your brother, but he is my son." she said angerly.    
  
"I wasn't--"   
  
"No!" Arachine yelled. "You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed aside the opportunity of having a baby brother."   
  
She placed her left hand on her hip as she walked closer to Madalyn, shooting daggers of glares at her. "Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what your mother asked for. You no legal right to Rafael, and you're going to held to that. So I suggest you get into your car and leave this town because if you don't, I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."   
  
Madalyn said nothing through this entire drama as she just listened to Arachine speak in such a hard and angry tone.   
  
"Goodbye Ms. Esquivel." Arachine finished as she walked back towards her home, and just before she slammed the front door behind her, Madalyn spoke up.   
  
"Do you love him?" She asked.   
  
Arachine stopped walking as she slowly turned to face the fresh out of college girl.   
  
"Excuse me?" The mayor asked, looking taken back.   
  
"Rafael.... Do you love him?" Madalyn asked again.   
  
"Of course I do." Arachine answered.   
  
Arachine shot one more glare in Madalyn's direction before walking back inside and slamming the front door behind her.   
  
"Raf was right." Madalyn thought. "She is evil."   
  
********   
  
Raf was laying in bed, Jackson and Miko keeping him company.   
  
"You guys don't have to stay with me." He mumbled.   
  
"We want to Raf. This is our choice." said Jack.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Arachine stepped inside. All eyes were on her as she slowly walked across the floor towards Raf's backpack. Miko looked like she was going to leap right at her, but Jack signaled her not too.   
  
Arachine unzipped the boys backpack as she pulled out the book, clutching it with her hands as she made her way back to the door.   
  
"I'm going to be holding onto this for a while." she said.   
  
She nodded with confirmation before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs of the house, stopping in front of a mirror as she looked at her reflection, holding onto the book for dear life. She looked down at the front cover of the book, reading its title.   
  
"Cybertron's Fairytale"    
  
She looked back at her reflection in the mirror, watching herself as she held the book closer to her chest, wrapping the book in her arms.   
  
********   
  
Cecilla spent that early evening placing flowers down on the tables next to the beds of the patients of the towns local hospital. She placed a pretty white flower next to one patients bed before holding his hand tightly, showing support for whatever the patient was going through.   
  
She then moved away, picking up the last flower for the day as she walked to the other side of the room, opening the door to a special room where one patient, a male laid in bed. He had really, really dark grey hair, and he was slightly growing a beard as small specks of facial hair could be seen. It appeared he had a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder.   
  
Arcee placed the flower on the table next to his bed before walking back out.   
  
*******   
  
Later that evening, Raf was looking out his window at the massive view of the town, watching again to see if anything would happen with the town clock. Jack and Miko leaned in on either side of him, joining in the waiting game.   
  
"You really think she's the one? Topaz?" Jack asked.   
  
"She has to be." Raf nodded.   
  
"Let's hope so. I hate to think we wasted Ms. Ashi's money for nothing." Miko grumbled.


	6. A New Day

Madalyn searched the town for a place to spend the night. After minutes of searching, she found this cute little inn. A bed and breakfast kind of hotel. As Madalyn walked up the front porch stairs, the sign over head read "June's Bed & Breakfast".    
  
Madalyn opened the front door to hear two people arguing from another room.    
  
"You were out all night last night and now you're going out again?!"    
  
"I should have moved to Vegas!"   
  
She watched as two women, one a young adult, the other much older walked down the stairs from the second floor as they argued. The older woman had long black hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, wore a light brown sweater with a blue t-shirt underneath, blue pants, and white shoes. The young adult that was slightly older  than the mother, at least Madalyn assumed the woman was the girls mother, had long black hair with aqua blue streaks in her hair, brown eyes, wore a black and blue checkered shirt with skinny jeans and black boots.    
  
"Well I'm sorry if my heart attack interferes with your plans to sneak your way down to that sin city." the mother said with anger.    
  
The girl stomped her foot as she walked off into the room next door, and it was then when Madalyn spoke up. "Excuse me?"   
  
The woman turned around to face Madalyn, a look of pure embarrassment on her face.    
  
"I'd like a room." Madalyn continued.    
  
"Really?" The girl asked as she poked her head back into the room, slowly walking back in.    
  
"Would you like a forest view or a square view?" The woman asked excitedly.    
  
Since the place was called "June's Bed & Breakfast Inn", Madalyn assumed that the older woman was June. She watched as June scurried over to the front desk, opening the guest booklet. "Normally there is an upgrade fee for the square rooms."    
  
"The square room is fine." said Madalyn.    
  
"Now, what is your name?" June asked as she pulled out a pen.    
  
"It's Madalyn Topaz Esquivel." Madalyn answered.    
  
"Topaz." A voice spoke.    
  
June shot her head up as Madalyn turned around to see a man standing near the front door of the inn. He had silver hair with red eyes, wore a grey suit with a black dress shirt and red tie underneath, and black dress shoes. His fingernails were oddly long for a man of his age, which Madalyn had to guess was around his 30's.    
  
"What a lovely name." said the man.    
  
"Thanks, but it's only my middle name." Madalyn clarified with thanks.   
  
There was a shuffling noise from the front desk as June brought out a roll of American money, extending it towards the man. "It's all right here."   
  
"Yes, thank you very much." The man chide, taking the money in his hand and stuffing it in his suit pocket. "You enjoy your stay, Topaz." said the man with a nod as he took his leave.    
  
"Who's that?" Madalyn asked normally, trying to not show her curiosity too much.    
  
"Mr. Schreien." June's daughter answered as she peeked out the window, looking for any sign of the man. "He owns the place."    
  
"The inn?" Madalyn asked with confusion. With June's name on the title she thought it belonged to her.    
  
"No." June answered soarly. "The town."    
  
Madalyn looked down at June with shock. How the heck could someone own a whole town? Isn't that technically what the Mayor owns? Since she has to take care of it all? Realizing that she said too much, June shook it off, looking back up at Madalyn with a smile.   
  
"So, how long will you be with us?" June asked.    
  
"A week." Madalyn answered quickly. "Just a week."   
  
"Great!" June turned around, picking up a room key from the hook like shelf behind her, and handing it to Madalyn. "Here's your key. Just up the stairs and down the hall."   
  
Madalyn nodded as she made her way towards the stairs.   
  
"And welcome to Jasper!" The girl exclaimed.    
  
As Madalyn walked up the stairs, she turned back at the girl, giving her a smile before she kept on walking up.    
  
**********   
  
Raf, Jackson, and Miko continued to watch the town clock, looking for any sign of movement. Anything! They've been staring at it for who knows how long, maybe hours even.    
  
"I think we should call it a night." Jack suggested with a yawn. "Arachine will be mad if we stay up too late."    
  
"Again." Miko added with a groan.    
  
Raf said enough through that whole thing. He just kept his eyes on the clock, shutting out all other noises around him. And then he saw the big hand of the clock turn. It actually moved. Jack and Miko were completely marveled at the sight while Raf just smiled.    
  
He knew he had done the right thing in bring Madalyn here.    
  
Or should he say, Topaz.   
  
********   
  
The next morning, everyone had woken up to see that the clock had moved to a new time. The correct time.  It brought a look of surprise and a few smiles on their faces. Even Madalyn was shocked as well to see the clock had changed.    
  
Over at Main Street, everyone was walking about. Dr. Scope was walking his dog, Mr. Scherein was taking a stroll around town, June and her daughter Aurora were setting up shop at their local dinner, Aurora setting the menu sign outside as June walked by with some supplies and ingredients.    
  
But not everyone was enjoying their time outside.    
  
Arachine sat in her bedroom, reading through the book, scanning picture after picture, until she came across one that caught her eye. It was the picture of a femme named Airachnid. The Decepticon Queen. She turned the page to see, well, there weren't any pages left. There used to be, but they were torn out. She slammed the book shut as she made her way to Rafael's room, looking inside to see that the boy was getting his uniform ready for school, as she would imagine Jackson and Miko were doing the same, so she would only have so much time with the young boy alone.    
  
She opened the book to the part with the missing pages, revealing it in the reflection of Raf's mirror.    
  
"The missing pages. Where are they?" She asked.    
  
Raf sighed as she finished fixing his collar, turning around to face his adopted mother. "It's an old book. Stuff gets missing, why do you care?" Raf asked in reply.   
  
"I care because you think I'm some evil robot queen." Arachine answered, stopping the boy as he walked off to get his backpack. "And that hurts me Rafael. I'm your mother."   
  
"No ,you're not." said Raf as he picked up his backpack.    
  
"Well then who is?" Arachine asked.    
  
"Madalyn may be my older sister, but she would be a better mother than you." Raf shot.    
  
"That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book have done to you." said Arachine. "Thankfully both are no longer an issue."   
  
Raf lowered his head, packing up his things in his bag as a smirk crept up his face.    
  
"What?" Arachine growled.    
  
Her answer? The sound of a bell. Coming from outside. Arachine immediately shot her head around to face the window just as Jackson and Miko stopped by the doorway, all dressed in their uniforms.   
  
"It's 8 O'clock. We need to get moving." said Jackson.    
  
"Come on!" Miko waved.    
  
Raf finished packing his belongs as he shot a friendly smile at Arachine, following his adopted siblings out of the room and out of the house.   
  
*******   
  
Arachine made her way to Main Street as quickly as she could, stopping close enough to the clock so she could see the time.   
  
"How is it moving?" She thought. "Time should be frozen here."   
  
"Hey, how about that?" said Dr. Scope as he and his dog came walking up, standing next to the Mayor. "I guess those rusty old inner workings rusted themselves out."   
  
"Hmm." Arachine grinned in reply to Dr. Scope, but on the inside, she was down right confused and angry. She knew that something else had caused the clock to start again. She looked around and spotted a yellow buggie, parked on the side of the road.   
  
"Ms. Esquivel's car." She thought.   
  
"Yes." She finally spoke. "How about that indeed."   
  
*******   
  
There was a knock on Madalyn's door as she was getting ready. At the moment, she was wearing a white tank top with jeans and her brown leather boots. She walked over to the door, opening it ever so slightly just so she could poke her head through and see who it was. When she saw who was at the other side, she pried the door fully open, looking both surprised and confused.    
  
"Arachine?"   
  
"Did you know that the blueberry tree is the most famous tree here in Jasper?" Arachine asked.    
  
"I didn't know trees could grow here in Jasper. Or anywhere around it." Madalyn answered truthfully.    
  
"These are from a tree in my backyard." said Arachine, holding the basket. "It can survive up to minus 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I've tended to it since I was little. And to this day," Arachine pulled a handful out, handing them to Madalyn. "I have yet to past anything else than where my fruit grow."   
  
"Thanks." Madalyn thanked as she took the berries.    
  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your ride home." said Arachine, offering her the entire basket.    
  
"Actually, I'll be staying for the week." Madalyn clarified.    
  
"I''m not sure that's such a good idea." Arachine warned. "Rafael has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing him."    
  
"All due respect Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last 12 hours makes me want to stay more." said Madalyn.    
  
"Since when were blueberries a threat?" Arachine asked.    
  
"I can read between the lines. I'm sorry, I just want to make sure Rafael is okay. And Jack and Miko will I'm at it." Madalyn answered.    
  
"They're fine dear." Arachine assured. "Any problems they have are being taken care of."   
  
"What does that mean?" Madalyn asked.    
  
"It means I have Rafael in therapy." Arachine answered. "It's all under control. Take my advice Ms. Esquivel, only one of knows what's best for Rafael."   
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that." Madalyn replied, raising a brow at her.    
  
"It's time for you to go." Arachine said firmly.   
  
"Or what?" Madalyn asked.    
  
Arachine stepped forward, her face almost inches away from Madalyn. "Don't underestimate me Ms. Esquivel. You have no idea what I'm capable of."   
  
********   
  
Airachnid has used the new magic power she had gained to teleport herself back to Darkmount, right before Optimus Prime could get a clean shot at her. Once she was in her throne room, the laser blast from Optimus Prime's gun soared through the room, and struck a wall, leaving a scorch mark and some smoke on the wall, permanently.    
  
As she began walking, one of the vehicons stopped her, offering her a glass of energon.    
  
"Do I look like I'm thirsty?" She growled.    
  
"I was only trying to help." said the vehicon.   
  
Airachnid stared at the vehicon as he offered her the glass again, but this time she took it. "Thank you." she nodded.    
  
The main doors to her throne room opened and in walked a Decepticon mech. He had a lustrious red paint job with a white face plate, red optics, and golden rims.   
  
"I just heard the news. That was an awfully big threat." Knockout grinned. "Destroying everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"   
  
Airachnid grinned herself as she walked over to Knockout. "A dark curse."   
  
"Are you sure your majesty?" the vehicon asked with concern.    
  
"The dark curse has said to have been forged by Unicron himself! You said you would never use it!" Knockout reminded with shock.   
  
"You made a deal when you gained that curse." The vehicon added.    
  
"You traded it for that sleeping posion spell." Knockout continued. "He won't be happy to see you."   
  
"Since when do I care about anyone elses happiness but my own?" Airachnid shot back at the two while taking a large sip of her drink. "Prepare my shuttle. I'm going to the Hive."    
  
**********   
  
"How are you, Hardshell?"   
  
Airachnid watched as a Cybertronian beetle crawled out of its hole and into a large opening of the Insecticon Hive. It transformed into his robot mode, bowing in respect to the Decepticon Queen.   
  
"I'm doing well." Hardshell replied.    
  
"Are you now?" Airachnid grinned.    
  
Hardshell motioned for Airachnid to have a seat. She followed and the two sat near a green smelting pit.    
  
"If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching those cursed Autobots so happy." he grumbled. "We'ren't you about to be married the same age as her not too long ago? Until she ruined it all?"   
  
"Yes, as I recall, that big goof Bulkhead killed my sparkmate to be Breakdown. And he was also the one that nearly sent you to the well of allsparks, when you were also that young as well." said Airachnid.    
  
"Oh please, I knew Breakdown had it coming. You prefer brains over brawn." Hardshell teased.    
  
"Enough fun and games." Airachnid hissed. "You know why I'm here Hardshell. I want my curse back."   
  
"You can't have it. It's not yours anymore." Hardshell reminded. "A deal is a deal. I traded you my sleeping poison spell for the dark curse."   
  
"Which failed!" Airachnid countered.    
  
It didn't look like it, but Hardshell was rolling his optics at her under his visor.    
  
"And by a simple kiss." Airachnid added. "Now please return what's mine."   
  
"The dark curse? Really? You must know that not even with its unholy power it can bring your loved one back from the dead." said Hardshell. "Have you considered a pet?"   
  
A tiny scraplet emerged from above, perching itself on Hardshell's left hand. "They can be quite the comfort."   
  
"The only comfort for me is Arcee's suffering."  Airachnid glared.    
  
"Well it's her wedding night, I doupt she is suffering right now." said Hardshell with a shrug.    
  
"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden deep within your spark chamber." Airachnid replied.    
  
"Better for everyone old friend." Hardshell assured. "If Unicron created that monstrosity himself, then it makes the two of us look positively, moral."   
  
"Give it back!" Airachnid barked as she sprang up with her chair, pushing it out of the way as her legs formed a spider cacoon as her spider legs kept her balance.   
  
"Must we do this?" Hardshell asked, almost looking annoyed.    
  
"I suppose we must." Airachnid answered.    
  
Airachnid sprang forward, swiping Hardshell with her sharp spider legs. It sent the Insecticon flying into a wall. He crashed to the ground below as Airachnid stalked towards him. She stabbed him in the chest with one of her spider legs, Hardshell crying out in pain. She jabbed one more inside and ripped up a huge portion of his chest plate and armour right off him, revealing the dark curse inside his spark.   
  
"Well played Hardshell." said Airachnid as she reached, taking it in her hand. "But not well enough."   
  
"If you're going to kill me, make it quick." Hardshell growled.    
  
"Now why would I do that?" Airachnid replied. "You're my only friend."   
  
'Don't do this. There are lines that even we shouldn't cross. Everything comes with a price." Hardshell warned. "There will be a void that you will never be able to fill!"   
  
Airachnid's hand began glowing as she absorbed the power of the dark curse from Hardshell's spark. Once she was finished, she took a step back, her hand glowing a bright purple.   
  
"So be it." she said.


End file.
